


Driving Lesson

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Driving Lessons, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied Running Over Someone, Mentioned Character, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Minor Injuries, Parent Deceit Sanders, Teenager Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil has a short driving lesson.





	Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't long but you still need to read the tags for warnings, lovelies.
> 
> Deceit goes by Eden in this.

Since Virgil was fourteen, he asked Eden to teach him hie to drive since Eden was his legal guardian.

Eden agreed hesitantly and the two decided to start next week.

Eden was regretting his choices.

"Okay so if Remus was in the middle of the road and you were about to hit him, what do you do?" Eden asked as Virgil stepped on the brakes, the car stopping abruptly. 

"Floor it and hope for no witnesses."

"The brakes, Virgil. You hit the brakes!" 

Virgil sighed, "Right. The brakes, not the person."

Eden nodded and repeated the question.

"You hit the brakes."

"Good-"

"After hitting Remus."

Eden covered his face with his hands. "Virgil, it isn't that hard. If you're about to hit someone, you step on the brakes."

"For me, it depends on the person." Virgil shrugged and poked the gas pedal, starting to drive the car again. 

"Okay fine. Imagine if Patton was walking across the road and your about to hit him. What do you do?"

"Slam the brakes, obviously," Virgil said as he turned a corner. 

Eden rolled his eyes, exasperated. "That's what you do with everyone." 

"You sure?" Virgil asked, accidentally pushing too hard on the gas, making the car lurch forward, and slammed the brakes. Eden hit his head. 

"Oops," Virgil said, tensing.

Eden rubbed his head, "This is where we learn on how to not give passengers concussions. First: don't slam on the brakes unless it's an emergency and second, don't push too hard on the pedals."

Virgil chuckled, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"Let's try again, Virge."

Virgil let go of the brakes and lightly pressed the gas. They slowly moved forward and Eden said that he could go faster. When Virgil stepped on the gas too hard, he pressed the brake in a panic. 

The car abruptly stopped and Eden clung to the door handle, not wanting to hit his head. Again. 

"I panicked," Virgil muttered, forehead resting on the steering wheel. "Sorry." 

Eden rubbed the boy's back for a moment before he leaned back again. "It's fine, Vee. Let's try again, okay?"

Virgil sighed, nodding, and sat up again. 

After a few more hours (Eden nearly died another five times but it's _fine_ ), Eden decided to take the wheel and go home. 

Virgil and Eden enters the house and they make dinner together. 

"I had a good time, Dee. Thanks for today," Virgil said casually as he finished his dinner. 

Eden smirked and ruffled Virgil's hair, chuckling at his protests. "No problem, kid."


End file.
